


Cuddling Prompts 01. In Bed

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Cuddling in bed.





	Cuddling Prompts 01. In Bed

Tony woke up in almost total darkness with only a few of the candles scattered around the room still burning. Stephen was still asleep on his left side, his face turned towards Tony.

Who couldn’t do anything but stare the sheer beauty and cuteness his husband somehow managed to pack into one gorgeous package. Five years of waking up next to him and Tony still couldn’t believe his luck. He could look at Stephen for forever and wouldn’t tire of it.

A soft moan and slight shifting announced Stephen’s waking up.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Tony whispered as soon as those beautiful eyes had opened just the tiniest bit.

Some groggy blinking and groaning was the only thing Stephen was capable right now but he was willing and able to move himself a little bit closer to Tony. _Cuddle me_, the movement demanded without any of the words Stephen was incapable of right now.

He was adorable when he was sleepy, barely able to form a thought, and very affectionate. Tony, who was little bit better off, liked to gather him close and hold him. That way he could pretend that he could keep Stephen safe from harm and nightmares.

“Thinking too much,” Stephen whispered into his shoulder. “Stop. You’re making wake up. Don’t want to.” His eyes were already tightly closed again and he held on to Tony as if his life depended on it.

“Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking about how cute you are.” Tony pressed a kiss against Stephen’s hair.

Stephen was already out again because otherwise his words would have gotten him more than some annoyed grumble. But even in his sleep he reached out and held on to Tony as if he never wanted to let go again. Having his own personal clingy octopus was the best thing ever. Tony quietly laughed to himself, held on just a little bit tighter and allowed himself to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188490974081/cuddlinginbed).


End file.
